


I can't do this anymore

by ellebanshee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wanda was inside Natasha's head she realizes the fears of love the Red Room has put into her. But she also realizes something else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't do this anymore

It was around four in the morning before Maria could see Natasha after the whole Ultron fiasco. Natasha's mind was still buzzing from what Wanda did to her a few days before. She was standing in the middle of a dark room with the moon shining in through the floor to ceiling windows that littered the one wall in the training empty soon to be training room.

Maria slowly made her way over the the redhead. She stood there looking down at the ground. Almost in a trance. The brunette goes to open her mouth but Nat cuts her off before she could say anything.

 “I can't do this anymore.” The statement is short, confusing as to its context.

“This...”

 Maria finally understood. She knew it was coming eventually. The day where Natasha would want to end their relationship just to protect her.

 “Natasha...”

 “I can't do this anymore.” She repeated.

 “Natasha. Spit it out, Say it!” Maria said through gritted teeth.

 “I can't be this spy anymore.” It was silent after that was said. “I can't since I met you. All I want is normal with you. That is something I could never have.”

 It got even quieter in the room, Maria just stared at the redhead.

 “Nat...”

 “Just listen to me.” She paused for a second. “I never thought I would ever know what it felt like when I met someone I could love so much.” Natasha paused again as Maria tried to process what was being said.

 “I tried putting it off for so long. But what she, Wanda, what she did to my mind. It made me see who the Red Room created.... I just... I realized that they put the fear of love into me. I never thought I was.... I thought this was only a short time fling between us.”

 “Three years isn't a fling Nat.”

 “No shit it isn't Hill!” Natasha sighed as shaking her head “What I'm trying to say is- “

 “What? Are you trying to say you are leaving me because you want to protect me? Because you can take that statement and shove it up your as-”

 “Oh my god, Hill shut up!” Natasha yelled out.

 “Like hell I will!” Maria yelled back, anger drawing to the surface.

 "Fucking hell! Marry me!”

 It was silent after that. The redhead feared she said the wrong thing. She knew this would happen. She feared that love would make things complicated. Maybe the Red Room was right putting those thoughts in her head all those years ago.

 “Hill, I said-”

 “Yes.” The brunette cut her off before she would finish her sentence.

 “What?”

 “I said yes. God damnit Romanoff would you listen for once!” Maria said, the anger gone from her face, replaced with a cool calm and collected one.

 “Oh... Okay... I don't have a ring for you.” Natasha said as not looking up.

 “No shit.” Natasha smiled at the remark and pulled Maria close to her.

 “Clint is going to give me shit for this.”

 “Let's not talk about him right now alright?” Natasha chuckled at the second marked and pulled Maria in closer for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

“You finally did it!” Clint cheered as Natasha made her way into the Avenger's kitchen area.

 “What?” Natasha said as messing with her hair and stretching.

 “You finally asked her to marry you. About god damn time Tash.” Clint said as lifting his coffee cup to take a sip.

 “How did you find out?” Natasha said as giving him one of her death glares.

 “I had that same look on my face when I asked Laura to marry me.” He said with a small smile. Natasha just stared at him.

 “Not a word to Tony.” She said with an even deathlier stare.

 “That was already a given Tasha, you know me.” Clint said as looking up at her and giving her a thumbs up. “Did you give her a ring?” He asked her, the look on her face told him all. “You didn't?”

 “It was a spur of the moment thing.” She said as strugging her shoulders. Clint laughed again as shaking his head.

“Well you better ask Phil to help you, he is oddly great at it.” Natasha chuckled at that sentence.  
  
“I will keep that in mind.” She said as grabbing two cups of coffee before making her way out of the kitchen.

 “Don't stay in bed all day Nat! We have places to be today!” No answer. “Nat!... Nat? Great, now I'm going to be stuck with everyone else, I hope she's happy.” He said as taking a sip of his coffee and ranting to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh I suck at staying updated on stories but here is a quick little something i worked up one day when a plot bunny hit me before work. I don't know what it is with these two and me wanting to write about them getting married but hey! I can't help myself and we all know we love it!


End file.
